The present invention relates to computer mainframe housings and relates more particularly to a computer mainframe housing which has a shackle retained to a rear side wall thereof by spring means for fastening to a support, and a lock on the front panel thereof controlled by a key to lock a top cover.
A personal computer mainframe housing is generally comprised of an under body for holding mother boards, interface cards, power supply and diskdrives, a top cover covered on said under body for protection, and a front panel for operation control and insertion of diskettes. In this structure of computer mainframe housing, the top cover is secured to the under body by screws. This structure of computer mainframe housing is still not satisfactory in use. One disadvantage of this structure of computer mainframe housing is that the housing requires much time to assemble. Another disadvantage of this structure of computer mainframe housing is that any person who is not authorized can easily open the top cover to damage the internal structure of the mainframe. Although a keyboard lock may be provided on the front panel, it still can be easily damaged by opening the top cover.